


Taking Bets

by lushthemagicdragon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Closets, I wrote this back in 2014 it's dumb, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and was from the kink meme inspired by a stray comment you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushthemagicdragon/pseuds/lushthemagicdragon
Summary: Hannibal and Will get caught fooling around.Less than 1000 words based on the following stray comment from the Hannibal Kink Meme back in 2014:"Wow, just wow. I have absolutely no words for this perfection. Blowjobs never sounded hotter. A Cold shower is in order now, thank you very much.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Taking Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014 and just found it again now, so you can have it I guess.

It was Will who grabbed Hannibal by his tie and pulled him into the supply closet. It was pure instinct, the need to relax his nerves when he was starting to shake, starting to lose himself again in the mind of their killer in question. With Hannibal’s lips against his, with dominating pressure and Hannibal just barely biting down on his lip as if biting harder would open floodgates (God, Will wants to open those floodgates, if only to make Hannibal that same mess that he is), he can almost relax. He can channel the energy elsewhere, into the one person who understands, who can accept his empathy like osmosis, from lips to lips, skin to skin. Fingers fumbling on Hannibal’s belt and encouraging words from Hannibal’s lips, steady against his own twitches, are like medicine.

He got that belt open with some difficulty, and the pressure of Hannibal’s hand against his head was instruction enough. 

\-- 

“I’m telling you, I know sexual tension when I see it, and they have it.” 

Three forensic investigators walk into a bar. The start of many a joke, half of them created by Jimmy Price himself. It’s how they keep their spirits up when faced with death, blood and violence on a daily basis, with humor and witty commentary. It’s a classic defense mechanism, which all three of them have long since fallen into comfortably. Fresh coffee at hand, they made their way back to the lab, back to rows of corpses needing their prying eyes and fingers, with wry commentary on their lips and betting pools forming. 

“Well I think you’re just seeing what you want to see, Bev,” Zeller replies, burning his tongue on his coffee.

“Don’t think we don’t know exactly what you do on your free time. Not that I blame you. There’s some great porn out there these days for someone with a bachelors in gender studies.” 

Katz elbowed Price in the side for the jab at her pre-grad life, not missing a beat. 

“Hey, if you’re so sure, put your money where your mouth is. Fifty bucks says that by the end of the month, the good doctor will have his hand down Will’s jeans.” 

“Fine, fifty it is. You in, Jimmy?”

“Keep me out of this, I’m fine just watching you two make asses of yourselves. Oh, hey, we’re almost out of gloves.” 

“I’ve got it.” 

Katz wrapped a hand around the doorknob of the supply closet without a second thought, but the sound of rustling, of muttering dampened by the door between them gave her pause. With a grin and a finger to her lips she leaned in, pressing an ear against the door. 

“Who’s in there?” Zeller more mouthed silently than whispered, and the only response that he got was a mime of her fist and her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek. She waited, listening, for a name, for spoken words to identify a voice, and when she got what she wanted she couldn’t help but grin. She pulled away from the door with an air of nonchalance, rapping knuckles against it. Much to her amusement, she could hear the choking and fumbling behind the closed door. 

“Gentlemen, I’m sure you’re having a great time in there, but we’re going to need a box of powder free latex gloves. They should be on the shelf above Will’s head.” 

Not a moment later, the door creaked open enough for Hannibal Lecter to slip enough of himself through the crack of door to show her a polite, perfectly controlled smile. He handed the box in question to Katz without breaking eye contact, a silent statement of his own superiority, despite his worried tie and the less than ideal circumstances. 

“Miss Katz, Mr. Zeller, Mr. Price. We will be with you shortly. Am I correct in believing that you understand the importance of _discretion_?” 

Dumb nods from Zeller and Price, along with a confirmation and a wink from Katz seemed to be enough, in the moment, for Hannibal to wish them all a good day and close the door, letting metal click shut. There was silence, so bare as to match the pristine walls of the crime lab, before Katz just smiled at her co-workers with smug satisfaction. 

“Wow, just wow. I have absolutely no words for this perfection. Blowjobs never sounded hotter. A Cold shower is in order now, thank you very much.” 

Her words were just loud enough that she was sure Will could hear her, as they went on their way with slightly cooler coffee and fifty dollars less in Zeller’s pocket, gone straight into Beverly Katz’s waiting hand.


End file.
